


Interrogation

by knaveofmogadore



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: extended war au, mid-war au, pre-adive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: An excuse to lock these two in a room together, really





	Interrogation

He was busted up. Bleeding lips, black eye, broken wrist and a missing tooth. The look in his eyes gave me chills. Not because of the hatred in them, but because I used to look at the world in the same way. Looking at five was like looking into a cracked mirror at eighteen years old, wishing I could be anywhere else.   
Why the Garde put me on guard duty instead of Nine, or really _anyone else _, is obvious. They wanted to make sure I’m not switching sides. Either that, or they thought maybe a Mog could fix their friend. At least I’m getting some rest, which is more than I can say for Five, who hasn’t stopped moving since we got him tied down. His legacy is pretty useless when it only turns him into nylon rope.  
I just wish he’d shut up, I can’t concentrate to read.   
“This is stupid, you know that. Neither of them is going to win, the most we can hope for is that they’ll destroy each other.”  
I ignored him, I was only three chapters in and I’ve been reading this book for almost a week. He tried to kick my ankle to get my attention so I moved.   
“I’ve heard about you, you know. Daddy’s little traitor bastard. They all thought you died a hero, so why did you go back and screw all that up?”  
I sighed and marked my place, I’m obviously not getting any farther in this today. I guess The Great Gatsby will just have to wait. When I turned to look at him, he wasn’t sneering, or gloating, or even expecting me to answer. His face was black, like he was just stating the facts. Strange.   
“You’re not one to talk.” I snapped back. He snorted and shrugged, almost like he was saying ‘Guilty’. Asshole.  
“But I’m talking, which seems to be the only thing I’m even allowed to do anymore.”  
“From what I’ve heard of you, you’re normally not this chatty.”  
Five almost smiled. It was a blink and you miss it smirk. His lips were chapped beyond the bleeding, like he bit them. I wonder how he’s been talking so much, it looks painful.   
“What can I say? I’ve met a kindred spirit.”  
His eyes seemed like they were staring straight into my soul. I grimaced and turned away, the feeling of him looking into that part of me made my skin tingle in a weird way that made me want to puke.  
“I’m nothing like you.” I tried to sound indifferent, but my hands are shaking and I don’t think it worked. Five had the nerve to laugh softly at me like this was a game.  
“Sure you are, you’re exactly like me. Just taller.”  
“And how is that?”  
“Abandoned. Pawn. Hated. Neglected. Traitor. Left for dead. Sound familiar?”  
I didn’t answer, just turned away and opened up Gatsby again. It didn’t matter, the damage was already done and his words wouldn’t leave my mind. He finally shut up after that, so I tried to go back to my book. I was right when I closed it earlier though, this just wasn’t getting finished tonight.   
When Nine came in later to relieve me, I didn’t even look at him. I just fled.__

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this too short for gay work. You want the rest of it you can pay me


End file.
